Brotherhood of Vader
The Brotherhood of Vader is a powerful villain organization lead by none other then Darth Vader himself. They are the first main villains of Rise of the Villains. Leaders Darth Vader (main leader) Sheldon. J Plankton (second in command) Mama D (third in command) Prince Gasket (Fourth in command) Princess Archerina (Fifth in command) Hades (Disney) (sixth in command) Dark Emperor Liu Kang (Seventh in command) Dark Empress Kitana (Eighth in command) Darth-vader.jpg I will rule the world Plankton.jpg Mama D.jpg Prince Gasket.jpg Princess archerina.jpg Hades the Lord of the Dead.png Dark Emperor Liu Kang.png Dark Empress Kitana.png Scientists Dr. Insano Dr. Doom Dr. Eggman Robotnik (Sonic Satam) Dr. Zachary Dr. Killjoy Krang Pinky and The Brain Dr. Horrible Dr. Linksano Black Manta Dr. Blowhole Dr. Drakken Dr. Finitevus Dr. Nefarious Dr. Psychobos Dr. Octopus Mr. Freeze Dora Smithy Chester V Mad Thinker M.O.D.O.K. Anton Sevarius Frax Gizmo Dr.insano.jpg Doctor-doom pictureboxart 160w.jpg Eggman.png STH.Cast.SEGA.DoctorRobotnik2.jpg Doctor zachary 8294.png DrKilljoy.jpg Krang.jpg Brainpinky.jpg Dr. Horrible0.jpg Doctor Linksano.jpg Black Manta.png Dr.Blowhole.jpg Drakken.JPG Nigel dobbyn s dr finitevus by thekkm d6n3ent-fullview.jpg Dr. Nefarious 3.jpg Dr. Psychobos 11225.png Spiderman-doctor-dr-octopus-6.jpg MrFreeze btas.jpg Dorasmithy.jpg Chesterv3.jpg Mad Thinker AEMH.png MODOK.png 250px-Sevarius.png Frax.png 281293 234548013243507 1017301 n.jpg Generals Darkonda Eclipter Skales Deviot General Cryptor Techno Wu (brainwash) P. I. X. A.L (brainwash) Naare Morgana Mesogog Koragg Fury Furio Fangtom M. Bison Kuvira General Zod (Man of Steel) General Thade Darkonda35.png 3 Ecliptor - new 400.jpg Skales the Hypnobria 1.png Deviot.png GenCryptor.jpg techno-wu.jpg Pixal.png Naare.jpg Morgana LM2.jpg Mesogog5.png SerieTV-Power-Rangers-Mystic-Force-1x31-Il-Segno-del-Destino-Parte1.avi 000694160.jpg Fury.jpg LG Furio.jpg Fangtom4.png General M. Bison 3.png Kuvira.png General Zoduib.jpg General Thade.jpg Mercenaries Deadpool Blight Barbara Kean Durge Cat R. Waul Breezie the Hedgehog Big Boss Anarky Agent Kruger Black Mariah Erik Killmonger Lady Octopus Hobgoblin Gwenpool Obito Uchiha Cinder Fall Ferris Boyle Joe Chill Immortan Joe Hopper Lady Caine Psyphon Sledge Two Face The Penguin Tombstone (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Slade Rouge the Bat Rojo Macbeth (Gargoyles) Thailog Flintheart Glomgold Dollface Simon Phoenix Frankie the Droid Diamanda Hagan Aurra Sing Tess Mercer 4943681-2015007-deadpool.jpg Blight 1.jpg Barbara Kean season 3 promotional (1).png Durgestarwarstheclonewars.png I.M Waul 0005.jpg Sth270 breeziecasino resize.png Big Boss.jpg Btb - anarky 1559.png Agent Kruger0.jpg Black Mariah.jpeg Erik Killmonger MCU.png Lady Octopus.jpg Hobgoblin0.jpg 1658 gwenpool 620x350.jpg ObitoUchiha.jpg CinderV5.png FerrisBoyle.jpg Joe Chill.jpg Immortanjoe.png Hopper.jpg Lady caine tangled.jpg 300px-Psyphon OV 11.png Dino Charge Sledge 01.jpg Two-face-dc-comics-20080605023632011-000.jpg Penguin 0001.jpg Tombstone-the-spectacular-spider-man-0.29.jpg Slade Wilson Arrow 007.jpg Rouge-rouge-the-bat-8928896-640-480.jpg Rojo Tabber.png Macbeth.jpg Thailog.jpg 180px-Flintheart Glomgold - DuckTales.jpg Dollface0.jpg Simon0.jpg J1bt9j73sg2z.jpg DiamandaHagan 2365.png Aurrasing.jpg Tess Mercer 2.jpg Other members Tia Dalma Megabyte Hexadecimal Black Wolf Pete Nebula Malware Mother Gothel White Wolf Domino Leather Elektra (Comic Version) Kamdor Lady Waltham Evil Emma Dirty Bubble Divatox Robbie Rotten Lizzie Borden Dark Princess Dark Princess (2014) Ixis Nagus Cheshire Cat Cia Bandit Princess Hanzo Catwoman Rita Repulsa Maleficent Maleficent (Maleficent 2014) Jafar Desdemona The Cyber Shredder Amora the Enchantress Mister Sinister Sandman Venom Sarah Kerrigan Ice King Red Hulk Eclipsa Butterfly Risky Boots Captain Barbossa Magica De Spell The Evil Queen Man Ray Princess Celestia/Daybreaker Nightmare Moon Namor the Sub-mariner Black Siren Elijah Price Looma Red Wind Emma Frost Star Sapphire Star Sapphire (DC Animated Universe) Asajj Ventress Quinlan Vos Hypno Woman The Joker Harley Quinn Harley Quinn (Suicide Squad) Killer Croc Killer Croc (Suicide Squad) Billy, Mandy and Grim Electro Evil Elsa Vilgax Albedo Fiona Fox Stormy Weather Timebreaker Reflekta Eric Cartman The Flying Dutchman Randall Boggs Me-mow Mojo Jojo Lein Da Jet the Hawk Wave Storm Etna Madame Masque Loki Laufeyson Carnage Mewtwo Zombizou Catherine Tramell Madame Lorraine Ava Lord Dark Mary Marvel Abomination Chemo Clayface Cia Colonel Muska Dayu Deker Jek-14 Lobo Ozymandias Faith Lehane Council of Doom Ghost (Ant-man and Wasp) Killer Frost (Arrowverse) Maxima Judas Liz Terra (Comics) Terra Calypso 6.jpg Megabytesm.jpg Hexadecimal 8.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 12-19-13.jpg 200px-PeteKH.jpg Nebula-in-Guardians-of-the-Galaxy.jpeg 603px-Malware OMniverse.png Mother Gothel.jpg White Wolf's Grin.png Domino wolverine & the x men.jpg Leather-masthead3.png Elektra 3 (1).jpg Kamdor Dual Mode.jpg 2010-12-17 1623.jpg EvilEmmaPic.png Dirty Bubble0.png Divatox-0016571.jpg Robbie Rotten1.png 5521bf57fa699a350cfdeebf lizzie-borden-chronicles.jpg The Princess 1 Rainbow Brite.gif RS Dark Princess 2014.png Ixis Naugus profile.jpg CheshireCat.jpg imagescia.jpg BP and FS.png Hanzo.jpg Catwoman art.PNG Rita repulsa.jpg Maleficent speaks.JPG Maleficent-(2014)-33.png Image 0155jafar.jpg desdemona every witch way.jpg cybershredder.jpg Amoratheenchantress12.jpg 406px-Sinister.png Sandman.jpg Venom-artmm.jpg Sarah Kerrigan.jpg 703px-Icekingcomp.jpg Redhulk.png Star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-svtfoe-art-Eclipsa-Butterfly-4161377.jpeg HGH risky portrait.png Barbossa sc3.jpg Magica De Spell DuckTales 2017.jpg Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-601.jpg Screen Shot 2014-06-28 at 12.31.13 pm.png My Little Pony FiM — A Royal Problem (S7E10) - Daybreaker.jpg Nightmare Moon.png https _blogs-images.forbes.com_markhughes_files_2016_08_PRINCE-NAMOR-1.png IMG 0179.png EPMG.jpg Looma catfight.png Emma Frost (Marvel).png JLD Star Sapphire.jpg Star sapphire20 (1).png Asajj Ventress.jpg Quinlan Vos.png Hypnowoman.png Joker DCAU 01.jpg Harley sly.JPG HarleyQuinn.jpg BatmanUnlimitedAI05.jpg KillerCroc-0.png Billy.png Mandy.jpg Billy mandy 3.jpg Electro 1.jpg Evil Elsa.jpg Ben10AlienForceVilgax.png Albedo as Big Chill 003.png Fiona 4564.png Stormy Weather1.png ea2.png Reflekta_pic.png Cartman 5.jpg Flying dutchman..jpg Randall Boggs.jpg Me-Mow.jpg Mojo 2.jpg Lien-Da31.JPG d7674c41377b181d05e545e1586599af81dfdc17v2_hq.jpg Wave Riders2.png 608px-Storm EMBARGO 21st Oct.png Etna3.png MadameMasque-4.jpg 280px-Loki Avengers enemy.jpg Carnage 22.jpg Mewtwo M01.png Zombizou header image.png Sharon Stone Basic Instinct.jpg Madame-lorraine-another-one-bites-the-dust.jpg Ava Lord pic2.jpg Countdown 47cov.jpg The Abomination.jpg 689586-549c013 1.jpg clayface-matt-hagen-batman-the-animated-series-43.4.jpg Muska4.jpg Dayu (Power Rangers).jpg Deker2.jpg Jek 14.jpg Lobo0.jpg 300px-Ozymandias live action.jpg Faith2010.jpg Dec17SG2.jpg GHOST ANT.jpg KillerFrost.png Maxima 001.jpg Judasliz.jpg e6afd7e03bd7ee432910730e7f604c83.png 270954 176987672360964 2476633 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups